Plausible Excuse
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: "I think this counts as a plausible excuse to fall off the face of the earth." -Shane. When Mitchie leaves for a while Shane is a broken man. But her showing up again with a small gift makes it okay. Well it makes them better than okay. One-shot.


If you were to tell Shane Grey that Mitchie would walk out of his life he would have laughed in your face a couple months ago.

Now however; he'd only nod and disappear into his bedroom.

If he had realized he was slowly going to drive her away. He would spend more time with her, love her more, simply just be with her more. He would have stayed if he knew.

Shane's life flipped upside down when he came home to an empty apartment and a single note saying 'I can't anymore.'

He accepted it at first figuring she'd be back in a couple days.

But once he noticed she wasn't going to come back.

He sighed and slid further down on their couch. His couch. This was the first thing they ever bought as a couple. First place they ever lived together. First place he ever proved he actually loved her. He sighed again before taking a drink of beer he had in his hand.

He felt like crap. Actually he felt worse then crap. Unaware of the sounds of the lock unlocking he sat there staring sadly at the note she had left months ago.

Feeling the couch dip down as someone sat down he realized someone had wrapped their arms around him. He inhaled slowly before looking at who was hugging him.

Her. It was her of all fucking people.

Pulling himself away he glared at her.

She smiled sadly before patting the couch again.

"Come sit. Let me explain."

"No. You had all that time before to come talk to me or come back."

"I couldn't just show up."

"Yes... Yes you could have. I'd been upset but not angry with you like I am now."

"Shane. I had to leave I couldn't have stayed. You have to understand that."

Shane glared at her before crushing the note in his hand. "What could have possibly made you leave?" Shane shouted.

The a cry from the front door caught his attention. "Now you've done it." Mitchie muttered before getting up. Sighing she walked back over to the front door and bent down to the baby carrier that was set down there. "Shhh. Shhh." Mitchie shushed as she lifted the little baby up into her arms.

"M-m-mitchie?" Shane stuttered staring at her.

Mitchie glanced up for a second before the child started to fuss again. "Ohh... Shh. You're okay sweetie." Mitchie said softly rocking the baby back and forth. "Yes Shane this is the reason I had to leave."

Shane stared at her before moving closer slowly. Standing behind her he looked over her shoulder at the little dark haired baby that was fidgeting in Mitchie's arms.

He was in awe.

He wasn't dreaming was he?

Mitchie glanced behind her and smiled before turning around. "You want to hold her?"

"Her?" Shane said softly but nodded.

"Put your arms up." Mitchie said smiling softly up at him.

Feeling the little body be placed in his arm he stood shocked on how little she weighed.

"Olivia Leyla Grey." Mitchie murmured as she stood by Shane's shoulder.

"Mitch..." Shane said glancing up at Mitchie for a second.

"I had to Shane. Do you have any idea on how screwed up your image would be?"

"I could careless about my image."

"I was afraid."

"Of what?" Shane murmured as he slowly rocked side to side. Mitchie smiled sadly and wrapped and arm around his middle.

"What you'd say... What the fans would say... How people would look at you or me... or of her..." Mitchie said softly looking up at him.

Shane had just now noticed the tears that built up in her eyes. Shane sighed softly before pulling one hand out from under the little girl and pulled Mitchie closer to him.

"SHANE!"

"Relax it isn't my first time holding a baby." Shane said softly as he watched little arms stretch up towards him. Shane smiled and watched as a pretty pair of brown eyes opened and looked up curiously at Shane. "Hi..." He said softly looking in awe.

Mitchie smiled and let her head rest against Shane's shoulder. "I'm sorry I ran." She murmured as they watched the little girl stare curiously at Shane. Who was just smiling down at the baby.

Olivia wiggled for a few seconds before getting comfortable again in Shane's arms. Shane glanced up at Mitchie and smiled widely at her. His previous thoughts on how Mitchie was a bitch for leaving him like that changed into just pure love for the two people in his living room, their living room. "It's okay... I think this counts as a plausible excuse to fall off the face of the earth." Shane shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>No really fully developed or anything... More than likely it's gonna get rewritten and longer but for the moment it will do...<strong>

**Anyways Review please?  
><strong>


End file.
